xvoicefandomcom-20200214-history
Oskar
Oskar & Gaspar, being represented by Australian singer Josef Salvat, was a contestant on Season 2 of XVoice. They were a part of Team Jay, and were eliminated in the Knockout Rounds. Background Oskar & Gaspar is a collective of visual arts and multimedia professionals, specialized in the fields of video mapping, 3D projection and stage design. With a full understanding of innovative video mapping techniques, they adapt their projects to a multitude of settings, including installations, stage design, and corporate events. http://agt.wikia.com/wiki/Oskar_and_Gaspar Josef Salvat had his first international success after the release of his EP In Your Prime when Sony picked his cover of Rihanna's song "Diamonds" (which was originally written by singer, songwriter and art performer Sia Furler) for promotion of Sony's new 4K Ultra HD television screen. Salvat has appeared in a number of important music festivals including Lovebox Festival in London, Lowlands in the Netherlands and collaborated with British recording engineer, record producer and mixer Dan Grech-Marguerat. He also opened for American singer-songwriter Banks in the British leg of her Goddess Tour in November 2014. His song "Shoot and Run" has also been featured on the TV advert for "Black Work" on ITV June 2015. Within the early months of the year, his first single of 2015, entitled "Hustler" was released after the success of both songs. This song also came with the release of the song "Every Night", which was done so as a digital download. In the summer months of the year, the single "Till I Found You" was then released, which followed the song "Open Season" to be released a few months later. In October 2015, his debut album "Night Swim" was released in France with a UK release of both a standard and deluxe version of "Night Swim" in February 2016. Afterwards, his single of 2016 was released in January, entitled "Paradise" and was later followed by the release of "Punchline" as a promotional single later in the month. His debut album was released worldwide on February 12, 2016. During the early months of February 2016, he also appeared and as featured vocalist in GRYFFIN's debut single "Heading Home". On 10 June 2016, Josef Salvat released a track called "Complex" providing the vocals for Swedish DJ and producer Jonas Rathsman. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Josef_Salvat Josef is the official singer for Oskar & Gaspar, having received the role after his cover of Rihanna's "Diamonds" was used during Oskar & Gaspar's America's Got Talent Quarterfinal. Blind Audition For Oskar & Gaspar's audition in Episode 201, Josef sang Rihanna's "Diamonds" while Oskar & Gaspar videomapped onto him. JayDK was the only coach to turn their chair, placing Oskar & Gaspar on Team Jay by default. Battle Rounds For the Battle Rounds in Episode 206, Oskar & Gaspar were paired up against Agnes Carlsson. Josef sang his song, "Open Season". Jay chose Oskar & Gaspar as the winners, sending them to the Knockout Rounds. Knockout Rounds For the Knockout Rounds in Episode 210, Oskar & Gaspar were paired up against Anderson East. Josef sang his song, "Hastler". Jay chose Anderson as the winner. None of the coaches opted to steal Oskar & Gaspar, eliminating them from the competition. Category:Artists Category:Groups Category:Season 2 Artists Category:Season 2 Groups Category:Australian Artists Category:Portuguese Artists Category:Groups with LGBT Members Category:AGT Contestants Category:JayGT Contestants Category:Accepted Artists Category:Season 2 Accepted Artists Category:Team Jay Category:Team Jay (S2) Category:Top 32 Category:Season 2 Top 32